Expected
by Anime Fanfics 4 Life
Summary: Len is always treated like the huge star he is, instead of being treated like a regular person. He had hoped things would go smoothly when he transferred to Vocaloid High, but things started to go down hill from day 1. Oliver has a huge crush on Len but thinks he will never like him back. Len and Oliver become close friends. Will they become more? Len x Oliver WARNING! LEMON! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I had to stop Switched, I'm making a new fafic for Vocaloids. This is yaoi and I haven't decided on if I'm going to add lemon or not... Debating... Anyways, please read, enjoy, and review! I can only dream of owning a vocaloid. I currently own none... :'(**

Len was supposed to be just another high school student at Vocaloid High, but that was obviously false hope. Len Kagamine and his sister Rin Kagamine were twin pop stars, and very popular ones at that. They had transferred from school school for years and never spent more than two years at each one. This year however, was their last year of high school and they had only just transferred after the year was already one-third of the way through.

"Class as you have probably already heard," the teacher started, "We will be getting two new students today. No need to be shy, come on in," she said motioning a hand at the door. Len and Rin stepped through, Rin smiling brightly and Len shyly standing slightly behind her. Even though he was a HUGE star among people his age, he wasn't very good at making friends due to his social akwardness.

"Hi! I'm Rin Kagamine, and this-" she said pushing Len in front of her, "is my brother Len! It's nice to meet you all." Len gave his younger sister a slight glare before turning to the class.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. Please treat us as normal students, not pop stars," he said with a shy smile on his face.

Oliver had never really paid attention in class before. In fact, he was usually asleep in the morning and late to school, earning him a bad rep with the teacher. Today however, he was here on time and wide awake. Len was his idol and he had hoped to become great friends with him.

As soon as Len stepped through the door, Oliver's heart hadn't stopped pounding. He could finally see his idol in the flesh and he couldn't be happier. He had to contain his girlish fanboy squeals through the entire day. He wasn't necessarily looking forward to that.

Len hair was tied up with his bangs loosly hanging over his forehead. The sun at that momment, had shined on him brightly bringing out his facial features. His school uniform was yellow, white, and black, making the blond color of his hair, and the bright blue color of his eyes stand out. Oliver couldn't help but stare along with the other fangirls.

After saying he only wanted to be treated like a student, Oliver straightend himself up and wiped off a small line of drool that had started to form outside of his mouth. After hearing that though, other girls started to talk and yell amongst themselves saying how he was so cute and considerate and that they couldn't help but treat him as 'the perfect person that he was.'

"Rin you can sit next to... Ah, Miku Hatsune. Miku, please raise your hand.

A girl with two neon blue pony tails on both side of her head raised her hand and smiled brightly. "I'm right over here Rin!" she called happily.

"Ok, thanks!" Rin said back smiling. She walked over to the empty seat next to the girl and sat down.

"Len you may sit next to... Oliver English. Oliver?" she said facing towards Len, and then Oliver.

"I'm right over here," he said slightly smiling, trying to seem cool with it.

"No fair!" cried some of the girls. "Can't he sit next to me?! Why does he have to sit by boring old Oliver?!" others yelled.

"Girls! Settle down!" the teacher yelled back. "He will sit next to Oliver," she said, giving each fangirl a seperate glare. They each quieted down and slumped in their chairs.

"Umm... ookaay..." Len said akwardly with a surprised expression on his face. "Where's Oliver again?" he questioned to the teacher.

"Oh yes! Oliver, please raise your hand," she said loudly.

"I'm here," he said happily again.

"Ok, thanks," Len said with a slight blush appearent on his face. Some of the girls 'ooh'd and 'aww'd seeing it.

Len picked up his bag and walked over to the empty seat next to Oliver. He lightly put his stuff away and sat down quietly.

"Thanks for acting all cool about this. You can call me Len," he said looking over at Oliver.

Oliver slightly blushed and replied, "No problem. I understand how the whole 'pop star oh my god' thing can get annoying, and you can call me Oliver."

"Thanks again," Len said turning towards the teacher who had started teaching the minute he sat down.

Oliver sighed slightly and looked away also. 'I hope we can become close friends and maybe... No... He would never see me like that... I'm a nobody and he's a HUGE somebody... Being friends is all I can hope for,' he thought with a small frown.

**That's all for now! Please review and thanks for reading as always! (This was also, by the way, inspired by owlcity89 and Moonhawk88903. They have some awesome Len x Oliver stories)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Part two is now read, enjoy, and review! I own no Vocaloids :'( (I've decided to add lemon btw)**

Oliver sighed slightly and looked away also. 'I hope we can become close friends and maybe... No... He would never see me like that... I'm a nobody and he's a HUGE somebody... Being friends is all I can hope for,' he thought with a small frown.

Through out the rest of first period, Oliver couldn't help but glance over at Len from time to time. All of the girls were staring the entire time though. Guys also, were staring at Rin as she lightly talked with Miku from time to time.

'I actually feel bad for them,' thought Oliver. 'They're never really treated like normal people. I can't imagine being mobbed every time someone saw me...' Oliver started to feel a wave of guilt wash over him. He felt bad for having to hold back treating Len like that. At that momment, he vowed silently to himself to never let his feelings get the better of him. He would always be there as a friend whenever Len needed it.

Len felt very uncomfortable in his new surroundings. Everyone was staring at him, and he had to prevent himself from running outside of the door right then and there. He really had hoped that everything would at least be a little better here, but it seemed like it was actually worse.

He found himself staring down at his desk most of the time, his blond hair hiding his eyes from the rest of the world. Sometimes though, he looked over at Oliver. He was relieved to not see him looking at him with wide eyes. However, he noticed something that made his chest feel tight.

Oliver was covered in bandages.

His right eye was covered by a white piece of cloth wrapping around his head. Each of his wrists seemed to be covered also, along with his right knee and left ankle. Oliver glanced over to see Len examining him and started to feel self councious. He looked away with a twinge of pain appearent on his face. He had decided a while ago to not let these types of things get to him but since it was his idol doing the judging, he couldn't help but feel like crying.

Len saw his face as Oliver looked away. He now felt horrible for making it seem like he was judging him.

'Now he probably thinks I think he's ugly or something,' he thought pained. 'I have to make it up to him,' he thought with a new resolve.

Just then, the class bell rang, signaling that first period was over. Oliver decided to just go home. After thinking that his crush hated him now because of his looks, he just wanted to be alone and cry. Len caught up with him before he could leave however.

"Hey. Oliver. Hey!" he said trying to catch up with him. Oliver stopped and turned around which caused Len to bump into him. "Oof! Sorry!" he yelled.

"Oh, no! It's my fault. _I'm _sorry," Oliver replied. Len smiled back.

"So, what's your next class?" Len said.

"O-oh... I would've thought you were too disgusted with me to even look at me..." Oliver said grabbing his arm and looking down with a sad expression.

"Why would I do that? I don't judge books by their covers," Len replied lightly hitting his shoulder.

"O-okay then... Thanks," Oliver said with a smile. "And my next class is Art Three," he added.

"Sweet mine too!" Len said smiling.

"Wow. You must be pretty good then if you got in without being here for a while." Oliver said surprised.

"I guess so," Len replied laughing. "Come on, let's go!"

"O-okay!" Oliver said happily, and the two headed toward the art room.

**That's all for now amigos! As always, please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 in 1 day! Epicness on my part! Lolz. Please read, enjoy, and review. I own no Vocaloids... D':**

"I guess so," Len replied laughing. "Come on, let's go!"

"O-okay!" Oliver said happily, and the two headed toward the art room.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Oliver and Len had almost all classes together much to their surprise. Throughout the day, fangirls attacked Len wanting pictures, autographs, a chance to be 'friends', etc. Len had practically begged Oliver to hide him. Oliver happily obliged, he could get more time to talk with him.

After the day ended, Len was disappointed. He and Oliver had become pretty close over one day, and now they had to go seperate ways.

"Hey Oliver?" Len started shyly.

"Yup? What's up?" Oliver replied.

"Can I get your number so we can text later?" he said with a blush.

"O-oh! S-sure! Awesome!" Oliver said. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I get to text my idol! Oh my go- NO! Calm down Oliver... You promised you would act like a normal person around him... Cool it...' he thought with a smirk.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't give it to anyone elsee though. People will try to bribe you because I'm giving you my personal cell phone number. Promise you won't give it to anyone else?" he said cautiously.

"Of course!" Oliver replied. "I can totally understand why. I mean, getting a millio text messages from fans can't be fun right? I promise I will keep it to myself Len. Don't worry."

"Thank you. Seriously, you are like the only person who acted even somewhat calm around me today... Really. Thank you," Len said happily while blushing. Oliver blushed back.

"No problem. I hope we can become great friends. And don't worry, I won't go all fangirl on you," Oliver said laughing. "Here," he said grabbing Len's pphone out of his hand. "That's my number. Just text me later ok?"

"Ok, bye Oliver," Len said.

"See ya!" Oliver replied back. 'Huh... I can't really already have feelings for him right? I mean, we only JUST met in person... It won't happen either way...' he thought sadly with a frown.

Len hopped into his car to find Rin and Miku already in there.

"Hey Len! You remember Miku right? She's coming over today to hang out with me!" she said smiling.

"Yeah I remeber. Hi Miku," he said shyly smiling.

"H-hi L-len-kun," she said furiously blushing. "N-nice to m-meet you in p-person."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. Len sighed, 'I guess she's just like the others... Is it too soon to text Oliver already?' he thought disappointed. 'I'll wait until I get home.'

Oliver started to walk away from the school as soon as Len left. Oliver lived alone. Oliver's parents had abandoned him at birth. He was born with some birth defects, giving him scars all over his body. He was also missing his right eye. His parents thought he would be too hard to take care of, so they gave him to a local orphanage.

Oliver was happy there for the first while. The owner of the orphanage was a kind old lady who took a liking to Oliver, as he was kind and used very good manners unlike the other kids. After 13 years of being in her care though, she passed away from old age and the orphanage was shut down. Instead of transferring, Oliver snuck out of the system and decided to live on his own. He somehow managed to get enough money to rent a small apartment by doing simple jobs and also singing for a local cafe.

Oliver had an English accent he picked up from the old woman who ran the orphanage, making his voice sound even smoother. Len was his inspiration and he dreamed of singing in front of a large crowd screaming his name one day. However, he gave up on that hope early on. He never managed to picture it clearly with even a slight possibility of it actually happening.

After about ten minutes of walking, he came to his apartment complex. He walked upstairs, said hello to his neighbors, and went inside. "Home sweet home," he said, immediatly sighing afterwords. "Hey James," he said as his little yellow pet bird flew onto his shoulder. Oliver fed James, grabbed a soda, and plopped down onto his sofa.

When Len got home, he immediatly jumped out of the car, grabbed his stuff, and quickly walked to his room. Len lived in a house for famous singers who where staying in the area. The house currently housed; Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Meiko, and a man named Gakupo.

"Slow down Len! You're gonna break something!" yelled Kaito.

"Sorry! Gotta get to my room fast!" Len yelled back smiling.

When Len got to his room, he was already panting. He had ran so fast to get up there. He immediatly took out his phone, found Oliver's number, and started typing a message.

**I feel bad for making Oliver an orphan :( but I had to give him an interesting back story. Lolz, anyways, please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! Part 4's here. Please read, enjoy, and review. I own no Vocaloids and probably never will... :'( (The **_**Len: Oliver:**_** things are the text messages)**

When Len got to his room, he was already panting. He had ran so fast to get up there. He immediatly took out his phone, found Oliver's number, and started typing a message.

_Len: hey oliver its Len :) whats up?_

Oliver's phone let out a beep, signaling a new message. He excitedly grabbed his phone hoping it was Len and smiled widely when he saw that it was.

_Oliver: nothin much just sittin with my bird :/ derp anyways whats up with you?_

_Len: i just got home a few minutes ago so im just sitting too whats ur birds name?_

_Oliver: james. hes a fluffly yellow cockatiel :) do you have any pets?_

_Len: nope. with all of the traveling me and rin do we dont really have time for one :( i want a dog tho_

_Oliver: cool i dont think i could keep up with a dog i like just having james :)_

Len and Oliver didn't notice that they had been texting for hours after that until Len was called down for dinner.

_Len: sorry i g2g its dinner for me ttyl?_

_Oliver: sure ok ttyl :)_

Len shoved his phone in his pocket and rushed downstairs only to hear an outraged Meiko yelling, "Who the hell drank my sake?!"

"Calm down Meiko. You probably drank it last night and forgot about it," Len said sarcastically.

"So it was you!" she yelled in responce.

"Meiko I'm not old enough to drink and I would smell like alcohol. It was probably Kaito or Gakupo. Luka wouldn't dare touch your alcoholic beverages," he said defending Luka, who Meiko was glaring at next.

"Thank you Len," she said smiling.

Len sat down and ate with the rest of his house mates explaining what happend during his and Rin's first day at Vocaloid High.

"Sounds like it wasn't too bad. Make any friends among the craziness?" Gakupo said, after being interregated by a slightly drunk Meikoand found innocent.

"Yeah. This one guy named Oliver actually treated me like a person. He's pretty cool. We were texting a few minutes ago," he said. Unlike with other people, Len could be very open with his housemates.

"Cool! I'm glad. I was worried you would be too overwhelmed little Len," Luka said with a sweet smile.

"I can take care of myself Luka, thanks for the support," he replied angerly.

"I can't help but worry for you. You're like a little brother to me," she said, still smiling.

"Suure..." he replied. They were interupted by yells.

"KAITO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SAKE AGAIN!" Meiko yelled as she chased him throughout the house. Gakupo managed to stop her and get her to her room.

"Well... I'm done so I'm just gonna go upstairs now. Excuse me," Len said silently backing up to the stairs. As soon as he reached them, he rushed up them, not listening to Rin calling his name back.

"What am I going to do with him?" Rin said to herself.

Back at Oliver's appartment, Oliver was having a normal dinner. It was just him, having some heated up curry and rice, and James, having his normal bird food along side him. 'Len's probably having some gourmet meal... He would probably just think even lower of me if he saw how I lived...' Oliver thought frowning. 'No... I can't let myself think like that... He'll hopefully never want to come over in the first place...'

Oliver finished his meal, put the dishes away, and walked over to sit by his phone again. ?Just then, he got a text message from Len.

_Len: just finished dinner. it was a little hectic lolz. someone drank meikos sake... never a good idea... :/_

_Oliver: lolz i just finished eating too. mine wasnt as exciting though lolz. just me and james_

_Len: no parents?_

_Oliver: no i live on my own. im an orphan_

_Len: oh my god im so sorry i didnt mean to bring something like that up!_

_Oliver: no! its fine im used to it. i never met my parents in the first place so i cant be sad about people i never knew. dont worry about it :)_

_Len: ok... still feel bad tho :(_

_Oliver: dont youre officially not allowed to :(_

_Len: ok :)_

_Oliver: good :)_

After that, the two continued to talk for hours.

_Len: CRAP! its already 12:30 and i still have algebra homework i g2g do that and them imma sleep ttyl?_

_Oliver: CRAP ME TOO! yeah ttyl :)_

**Done for now. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples! Any suggestions for the future of this story? Please read, enjoy, and review! I own no vocaloids :'(**

_Len: CRAP! its already 12:30 and i still have algebra homework i g2g do that and them imma sleep ttyl?_

_Oliver: CRAP ME TOO! yeah ttyl :)_

Len sat up and yawned. 'I can't believe we talked for so long and didn't notice...' he thought. He sleepily picked up his bag from the side of his bed and pulled out his homework. He grunted. 'I really don't want to do this...' he thought yawning again. 'Don't really have a choice.' He grabbed a pencil ans started working. Halfway through, he fell asleep.

Oliver immediatly got up and set his alarm for early in the morning. He just wasn't up to doing his homework this late at night. He stretched out his arms and laid his head down on his pillow.

The next morning, both boys awoke to unfinished homework. They both sloppily finished the last problems and got ready.

Oliver burst into the class just as the bell rang and sighed. 'That was close...' he thought as he walked over to his seat. 'Len's not here?' he thought disappointed. Just then, Len and Rin ran into class.

"Sorry we're late!" yelled an out of breath Len.

"Yeah, this one overslept," said Rin giving Len a small glare.

Len blushed. He walked over to his seat with his head down, which had fangirls going crazy.

"QUIET!" yelled the teacher. "Now, since it is only your second day, I will excuse your tardiness."

"Thank you," Rin and Len said at the same time.

"Hey, you okay? You look really out of it," whispered Oliver.

"Hmm? Oh, I skipped breakfeast..." Len whispered back.

"Idiot! Why did you skip breakfeast?!" Oliver whispered loudly, which got the teachers attention.

"Do you need something Oliver?" she questioned.

"No sensei," he replied blushing slightly.

Len chuckled. "I woke up too late. I barely had enough time to get ready in the first place."

"Well after Art is our free period so let's go out to eat," Oliver said smiling.

"O-okay... Thanks Oliver," Len said, smiling back.

The rest of the class seemed to take forever, along with art. After it was finally done, the two boys headed outside the school.

"Where do you want to go?" questioned Len. "I don't really know what the good places around here are yet."

"Um... Why don't we go to a little cafe I know? It's in walking distance from here," Oliver replied.

"Sure! Sounds great," Len answered back. "And Oliver... really... Thanks. Your the first person, since I started my singing career, at a new school that didn't treat me different from everyone else. That's all I've ever really wanted from someone," he said as he walked closer to Oliver. He leaned in and hugged the shorter boy.

Oliver stood shocked for a second. He was hugging his crush, and Len was the one who hugged him. He returned the hug, feeling like the happiest person alive. "I should be thanking you, Len. Everyone's always treated me like a freak because of my bandages. You never judged me about it. Thanks," he said leaning even further into the hug.

Len was surprised. He had never had anyone say something like that to him. It made him feel special, in a different way than being famous, and he liked it. "Well then, whoever has done something like that was just too thick-headed to see what an awesome person you are," he said smiling. "You really are something," he said as he started to pull away from the hug. He didn't want it to end, but he didn't want Oliver to think he was weird.

Oliver frowned slightly as he pulled away, but at the same time, felt like he was on top of the world because of what Len said. "Thanks Len. Really," he said, giving Len a soft smile. Oliver was having to hold back tears of joy.

Len blushed slightly. 'He looks cute... It would be too weird to kiss him right? What am I thinking?! We pretty much just met! But... But it feels so right... Am I falling for Oliver?' he thought to himself. "No problem," he replied, trying not to show his holding back kissing Oliver right then and there. 'Yup... I'm falling for my best friend...'

**And the love starts! I let out 1 or 2 fangirl squeals myself as I wrote this XD Lolz, please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mi amigos! Whatsup? I'm like fangirling over my own story :3 Lolz when I had Len started to fall for Oliver I almost died from too much fangirling while typing XD Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review. As always I own no Vocaloids :'(**

Len blushed slightly. 'He looks cute... It would be too weird to kiss him right? What am I thinking?! We pretty much just met! But... But it feels so right... Am I falling for Oliver?' he thought to himself. "No problem," he replied, trying not to show his holding back kissing Oliver right then and there. 'Yup... I'm falling for my best friend...'

"Len?" Oliver said, breaking Len's train of thought.

"O-oh, y-yeah?" he responded, raising suspicion.

"You ok? You still up to going to the cafe?" Oliver said in a slightly worried tone. "If you don't feel up to it we can just ask someone for some food."

"No! I mean... I'm f-fine... just a little spaced out today," Len replied.

"If you say so," Oliver said in a 'not convinced' tone.

"L-let's go," Len said with a smile.

"Ok, let us be off," said Oliver.

Oliver lead Len away from the school in the direction of his favorite cafe that was run by his friend Neru. When they got there, Len started to feel a little shy and covered his face with his bangs as he walked in. Oliver say this and frowned. He raised a hand and tucked Len's hair behind his left ear.

"Don't worry. I don't think that there are any crazed fangirls here," Oliver said with a smile. After doing so though, he immediatly blushed, realizing what he did. Len was blushing a bright crimson also.

"O-ok... Th-thanks..." he said with a light smile.

"Eh.. No problem," Oliver said embaressed. "Anything for a friend." That statement made Len frown.

'Friend... only a friend... What am I thinking? I really did just meet Oliver two days ago... I can't let myself think like that...' Len thought saddend.

The two sat down ordered their food and drinks. Len ordered banana pancakes with strawberries and iced tea, while Oliver ordered french toast with bananas and hot chocolate. They ate and talked for so long, that they didn't realized they missed their forth period class entirely and half of their fifth period class.

"Len! We missed all of fourth period!" Oliver yelled worriedly.

"Really?! We have to get to school!" Len said hurriedly taking out money for his meal. Oliver did the same but was stopped by Len. "My treat," he said tilting his head slightly to the left and smiling.

"O-ok... Thanks," Oliver said blushing. Len sat down the money, grabbed Oliver's hand, and rushed out the door, amking Oliver blush even redder.

They ran into class late but surprisingly recieved no detention. The rest of the day went fine. A little bit of mobbing had happend, but it seemed like things were starting to calm down at least a little. When it was time to leave, Oliver and Len were both sad. Neither wanted to leave the others company. Since it was Friday, Len decided to invite Oliver to sleep over.

"Oliver?" he started.

"Yup?" Oliver replied.

"Do you want to come over tonight to sleep over? I mean, it's Friday and I don't have a concert tommorow... but only if you want to," Len said blushing slightly.

"S-sure! That would be awesome!" Oliver said a little more excitedly than he had meant it to sound. "Do you have to check with your housemates first?"

"No. As long as we don't make a lot of noise, it's totally fine. Other than that, there's only one rule; Don't touch Meiko's sake," Len replied laughing.

"I don't drink so I think I'll be fine," Oliver said joining Len in laughter. The pair hopped into Len and Rin's car and was off. Rin was surprised however.

"Wow," she said. "Len's never brought anyone over before, let alone in two days of meeting them," she said with a small, almost unnoticable, devious smile. "He must have taken a strong liking to you."

"RIn! It's not like that!" Len retaliated. He was embaressed out of his mind. Oliver was slightly wounded.

'And here I was... getting my hopes up... I'm so stupid...' he thought. Oliver laughed slightly, trying to not sound suspicious to Rin.

"Calm down Len, I'm only joking," she said, putting her feet up on the seat in front of here.

The rest of the ride was in utter silence, as if they were too afraid to break it like they would something important. It was a very akward car ride indeed. As they approached the large house, Oliver gasped slighly. "That's a big house," he said in amazement.

"It's because there are so many people. Once we get inside I'll introduce you to everyone," Len said back with a smile. Oliver started to feel a bit nervous at that notion. He wasn't very good at meeting new people, Len excluded.

The car stopped in front of the house and all three teens hopped out. Oliver thanked the driver and followed Rin and Len inside cautiously.

"Everyone, this is my friend Oliver," Len said to the people in the living room.

"Nice to meet you all," Oliver said, trying not to sound scared to death.

"Oliver, these are my housemates; Gakupo, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko," said Len pointing at each person as their names were called. Each person said their hello's back when pointed to.

"Hmm..." Meiko said standing up in front of Oliver. He started to feel a bit threatend. "He seems like a good kid. Just don't touch my sake," she said leaving the room.

"Wow... She never acts that kind around people... She must really like you," Len said surprised.

"That's a good thing right?" said Oliver a little nervously.

"A very good thing," Len replied. "We'll be up in my room for now just hanging out if you need us." And with that, the pair headed upstairs.

**Poor Oliver doesn't think he has a chance :'( Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha! Part 7 is here now! Please read, enjoy, and review. I own no vocaloids... :'( WARNING THIS ISN'T A LEMON CHAPTER BUT THEY KISS**

"Hmm..." Meiko said standing up in front of Oliver. He started to feel a bit threatend. "He seems like a good kid. Just don't touch my sake," she said leaving the room.

"Wow... She never acts that kind around people... She must really like you," Len said surprised.

"That's a good thing right?" said Oliver a little nervously.

"A very good thing," Len replied. "We'll be up in my room for now just hanging out if you need us." And with that, the pair headed upstairs.

"Phew!" sighed a relieved Oliver. "Meiko kinda scared me..." he added.

"Yeah... she kinda does that... hah..." Len said akwardly. "Anyways... Wanna play karaoke?" he said, trying to break the akwardness.

"O-oh... sure but I doubt I'll compare. Your voice is gorgeous," Oliver answered blushing.

"Oh come on. I'm nothing special. You'll so fine," he said reassuringly.

"If you say so..." Oliver replied. Len reached over to grab the game from his cabinet and popped it in the wii. He clicked on it which brought up a large list of songs.

"Which song do you want to sing?" Len asked.

"A-anything will do. Umm... how about Circus Monster by Luka? There's a duet version so..." Oliver started.

"Sure! Luka will be happy you like it," Len said excited to hear Oliver's voice. 'Because of his accent, his voice will probably be all the more beautiful,' he thought smiling.

The circus sounding entrance came on as Len handed Oliver a microphone. Len decided to have Oliver go first, which at first Oliver was totally against but he eventually gave in. When the music qued it, Oliver started to sing.

_"Time is dead and gone, show must go on it's time for our act._

_They all scream at me, why can't they see? This curtain hides me._

_An amazing gift, so quick and swift. You were amazing._

_By myself I can't, they start to chant. Why are you not here?_

Len was so amazed at how Oliver sounded that he missed his first line and a half. He hadn't noticed until Oliver gave him a weird look. He immediatly started blushing and then started to sing.

_"Happening? I can hear you sing._

_I want to see you_

_I need to see you_

_I have to see you_

_What happend to you?_

_We get up on stage, they jump to enrage._

_Why are you not here? Why is he so near?_

_He wants me to sing, I just cannot bring._

_I say he's not you. What else can I do?_

At that momment, Oliver joined in for the rest. Both boys loved the sound of their own voices mixing together. When the song was over, both boys froze and looked at each other. Oliver broke the silence with, "You sound even better in person."

"I sound good? You were amazing! You sing it better than Kaito does in the duet!" Len yelled. Apparently the others heard it and barged into Len's room. Oliver was flooded with 'Was that you?!'s and 'You were amazing I never knew you could sing like that!'s.

"Y-yes and th-thank you..." he replied timidly.

"You sung it better than me!" Kaito yelled.

"Th-thanks..." Oliver wasn't really good with responding to compliments.

After about a hour of pestering, Len finally kicked everyone out of his room. "Sorry for that."

"No problem. I'm just not really good with that kind of stuff i guess..." Oliver replied.

"Wow... it's already pretty late. Wanna watch a movie?" said Len.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Oliver replied.

"I don't know. I'll let you choose," he said with a smile.

"O-ok," Oliver said smiling. "How about X-Men First Class? It's one of my favorites."

"Sure! Sounds great!" Len said.

Len found the disc and put it in the dvd player. Both boys sat on comfy chairs in Len's room and watched the movie, sometimes making funny comments or praying for the charecters safety. When it was done, it was 12:30.

Len yawned. "Is it ok if I go to sleep? I didn't get much sleep last night..."

Oliver yawned also. "Yeah totally. I'm exhausted too. Where are we gonna sleep?"

"J-just on my bed. I-it is a king sized after all," he replied blushing. 'I find myself blushing around him a lot...' he thought.

Oliver and Len changed into night pants and both went without shirts. Both of them couldn't help but look at the other. They both had pretty stunning six packs. They settled into Len's bed, and Len fell asleep immediatly. However, Oliver couldn't get comfortable. He looked over at a sleeping Len lying on his back with his soft looking lips slightly parted. 'It's really bad of me to want to kiss him...' he thought.

His wants got the best of him though and before he knew it, he was leaning closer and closer to Len. Oliver placed his lips on Len's, not ever wanting to break away. Len's lips were surprisingly soft compared to Oliver's. He just kept kissing him. He couldn't bear to stop.

Len was still dreaming through all of this. He dreamt of himself confessing his love for Oliver and him loving Len back. They started to passionatly kiss. Len was uncountiously kissing Oliver back in the real world.

Oliver was stunned. He wasn't sure if it was from the shock or happiness of Len kissing him back. He couldn't help but start to lean even further into the kiss, cupping Len's check in his left hand. He eventually though started to realize exactly what he was doing and parted away from Len. Len frowned in his sleep and muttered Oliver's name, but Oliver didn't hear it. He couldn't believe he had just made out with his friend while he was asleep. He ran out of the room quietly and started to sob.

**They finally kiss but Len was asleep?! Find out more in the next chapter ;) Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you guys so I'm updating fast ;) I kinda left you hanging last time... Please read, enjoy, and review. I own no vocaloids... WARNING! YAOI KISSING!**

Oliver was stunned. He wasn't sure if it was from the shock or happiness of Len kissing him back. He couldn't help but start to lean even further into the kiss, cupping Len's check in his left hand. He eventually though started to realize exactly what he was doing and parted away from Len. Len frowned in his sleep and muttered Oliver's name, but Oliver didn't hear it. He couldn't believe he had just made out with his friend while he was asleep. He ran out of the room quietly and started to sob.

Oliver just kept crying. He couldn't believe he did that to his best friend. He wasn't sure if he could ever face him again.

Len woke up shortly after Oliver left the room. He ruffled his hair slightly and laid back down. Then he remembered what his dream was. He immediatly sat up with wide eyes. 'Did I really just dream that?!' he thought. Len brought his hand up to his lips and froze. When he pulled his hand back, he saw a little bit of a clear fluid on his fingers. His lips were still wet from kissing Oliver. 'That... That didn't actually happen... right?' he thought confused.

Len looked over, wanting to see if Oliver was awake and found his bed empty. He faintly heard sobs coming from outside his door. He figured it was Oliver and rushed outside. He threw open the door and ran to Oliver. Oliver was stunned but then continued to cry harder. Len tried to hug him but Oliver pushed him away.

"I can't ever face you again... I... I should just go home..." Oliver started as he tried to stand up. Len pushed him right back down and forced a hug onto the shorter male.

"No. I'm not sure why your crying but I won't let you leave," Len said.

"Len I-"

"No Oliver! You're not going anywhere! Now please tell me what's wrong. Please?" he yelled back.

"Len I ca-"

"You can and you will, Oliver. You're my best friend. I can't let you just walk away crying," Len said, leaning even more into the hug.

Oliver just sat there with wide eyes. He didn't know what to think. He had just made out with his best friend but he was hugging him still. 'If he knew what I did... he would hate me... He would be so disgusted with me that he would never want to see me again...' he thought. Oliver wrapped his arms around Len and hugged him tightly.

"If you knew w-why I'm crying," he started in between sobs. "Y-you would hate me for s-sure..." he finished as he hugged Len tighter.

"I could never hate you Oliver. No matter what you did, we can work it out," Len replied.

"L-len I... I did something unforgivable to you..." Oliver said as he started to cry harder.

"I don't care. I'm still alive and well so whatever you did, we can work through," he responded.

Oliver widend his eyes as tears still poured out of them. "Len... I... I don't know what to say..."

"Just tell me what happend. I promise I won't hate you for it," Len replied, pulling away from Oliver to see his face. He wiped the tears off of his face and kissed his cheek.

"I..." Oliver started as he blushed and looked down. "I... I kissed you while you were asleep... More times than I meant to I just... I couldn't help myself... I love you Len..." he said as tears started to fall out of his eyes even faster.

"Oliver..." Len started. He was absolutely stunned. He couldn't move a muscle. His eyes were wide and his lower lip was slightly quivering.

"I love how you look when you see me, how you smile and wave at me like I'm actually a person, how you laugh shyly around me, how perfect and crystal clear your voice is, h-how you act shy around everyone else, how you find and bring out the best in people, how you-" Oliver was cut off by Len's lips pushing up against his. Oliver widend his eyes but kissed back.

The two shared a passionate kiss for what seemed like hours, even though it was probably a few seconds, maybe minutes. Len pulled back and whispered, "I love you too Oliver. More than you could possibly imagine. You have no idea how happy I am that you said that."

Len pulled away from Oliver's ear and started kissing him again, switching between sucking on his bottom lip, and sucking on his top lip. He was in pure bliss.

Oliver felt like the happiest and luckiest person in the universe, aside from Len maybe. He didn't think he could be happier than when his voice was complimented by Len, but he was dead wrong. He stopped crying and put his hand behind Len's hair, lusting over feeling its softness. Len also put his hand behind Oliver's head, and put his other around his waist, pulling him in closer.

**I have to stop here for now. Next chapter will be a lemon ;) Please review and thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9 WARNING LEMON!

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE YAOI LEMON IN THIS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT BUT LIKE THE STORY JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I don't own any vocaloids**

Len pulled away from Oliver's ear and started kissing him again, switching between sucking on his bottom lip, and sucking on his top lip. He was in pure bliss.

Oliver felt like the happiest and luckiest person in the universe, aside from Len maybe. He didn't think he could be happier than when his voice was complimented by Len, but he was dead wrong. He stopped crying and put his hand behind Len's hair, lusting over feeling its softness. Len also put his hand behind Oliver's head, and put his other around his waist, pulling him in closer.

As he got closer to Len, Oliver found himself barely holding onto any restraint. Anything could break it. He would lose control over himself and give into his lustful wants. He didn't care though. It wasn't as if the feelings weren't mutual.

Len found his restraint waining also. His thoughts filled with Oliver. It seemed like he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. He didn't want to hold back anymore. He loved Oliver too damn much.

"L-len... I don't think I can hold myself back any longer..." Oliver moaned out. That took away any restraint Len had been feeling.

"I can't either... I love you Oliver..." he breathed out in responce.

The two boys stood up and headed back to Len's bedroom, still kissing each other furiously. When they got inside the room, each took the others shirt off. That made each of them all the more lustful.

Len moved his hands over Oliver's torso, earning slight moans from him in the process. He loved the feeling of Oliver's soft sking under his fingers. Len took notice of his entire appearence; how his golden hair hung below his face slightly, how his one good golden eye was staring back at his bright blue ones, how every word he said had such a beautiful accent added to it making it sound even sexier. Len couldn't think straight any more. All he knew was that he wanted Oliver _now_.

Oliver had his hands in Len's hair still, clutching tightly at the yellow locks. He threw his head back in ecstasy. He could feel himself getting hard from Len's touches. Len however, already had an erection. Oliver started to grind the bulges in their pants by pushing his hips up and down Len's, craving that heavenly friction.

Len moaned in responce to this action. "O-oliver... again..." he managed to say in between moans.

Oliver started to push his hips against Len's faster and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. His hands travled down Len's stomach and quickly unbuckled Len's pants. He slowly pulled them down as Len performed the same action to him. Now, Len and Oliver were both in their boxers.

Len sat Oliver down on the bed and reached his hand inside Oliver's underwear, pulling out the erected member. He began to pump it slowly. Oliver moaned loudly and kissed Len. Their tounges fighting for dominance before Oliver gave in. Precum dripped onto Len's hand as he started to pump faster and faster.

Len suddenly started to kiss down Oliver's body until his head was in front of Oliver's hard cock. Before he could protest, Len wrapped his mouth around the tip and started to suck. Oliver moaned and grabbed Len's hair again but not having the strength to pull. He was in white hot lust and want.

Len started to suck harder and lick down Oliver's shaft in between, finding which patterns aroused the younger boy more.

"L-len... I-if you keep g-going like th-this... I... I'm g-gonna cum..." Oliver barely found the strength to say.

"Cum for me Oliver... I want to taste your seed..." Len moaned out before returning to suck. That was all it took for Oliver to climax, releasing hard and fast in Len's mouth. He swallowed all of it as it came out. Oliver moaned even louder than before as he bucked his hips up against Len's mouth, surprisingly not causing Len to gag.

Oliver started to pant. "That... was amazing... Now it's your turn..." Oliver said with a devilish grin. He brought Len's mouth up to his own and kissed him, shoving his tounge in Len's mouth without warning. Len wanted to have sex with him right then and there. He pulled his own dick out and removed Oliver's boxer shorts quickly. Oliver grabbed Len's cokc and started to pump his hand up and down. Len put his fingers up to Oliver's mouth and Oliver started to suck on each one.

Satisfied with how wet they were, he pulled his hand back and shoved one finger into Oliver, causing him to moan with a mix of both pleasure and pain. Len loved the feeling of Oliver around his finger. It made him even harder. After about a minute, he put in another finger earning another delicious moan from the smaller male.

He began to search for the one spot that would make Oliver feel like he was in heaven. He knew exactly when he hit it because Oliver moaned the loudest moan of them all ask said, "L-len! H-hit that s-spot again! Please!"

Len put his third finger in and started to pound against Oliver's sweet spot over and over again. Oliver moaned in pleasure each time. Len decided he was ready and pulled his fingers out.

He postioned himself in front of Oliver, and slowly started to slide inside of him. Oliver grunted in slight pain.

"Are you ok Olly? he asked concerned.

"I-i'm fine... just don't stop..." he replied.

Len pushed all of the way inside, hitting Oliver's sweet spot again which sent Oliver from pain to pure pleasure.

"L-len... move... please..." he moaned out.

Len started to move in and out of Oliver slowly, hitting his prostate each time. He begun to move even faster as he was reaching his climax.

"O-oliver... I'm almost ng! I'm almost th-there!" said Len.

Len started to move even faster and threw his head back. He could feel himself fill Oliver with his cum. After a good minute or two, he pulled out and collapsed next to Oliver.

"That was... perfect... I love you Oliver," he said with a smile as he snuggled closer to him.

"I know... I love you too Len... more than anything." Oliver replied leaning into the snuggle and kissing Len one final time before passing out. Len fell asleep also. As both of them drifted off into sleep, they shared a final smile together.

**Ta da! That probably sucked... This is my first time writing Lemon and I don't read it that much so this probably sucked... but anyways thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peoples! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I don't own any vocaloids sadly... :'(**

"That was... perfect... I love you Oliver," he said with a smile as he snuggled closer to him.

"I know... I love you too Len... more than anything." Oliver replied leaning into the snuggle and kissing Len one final time before passing out. Len fell asleep also. As both of them drifted off into sleep, they shared a final smile together.

The next morning, Len woke up being tightly held in Oliver's arms. He smiled as he remembered last night. He couldn't believe that Oliver loved him back. He felt like the happiest person on the planet.

'I shouldn't wake him...' he thought. He pulled himself out of Oliver's arm and walked over to his closet. He chose some fresh cloths and threw them on.

Oliver woke up next to an empty bed. He frowned slightly and tried to sit up, causing him to wince in pain. 'I guess this is what happens afterwards...' he thought, recalling last night. Suddenly, he froze. 'That... That was pretty daring of me... Oh my god I'm so embaressed!' he thought blushing.

As Len walked out of the closet, he saw that Oliver was finally awake. "It rises," he said smiling as he made his way back over to the bed. He plopped down next to Oliver and kissed him softly.

"Shut up," Oliver responded soon after the kiss. "Hmm... Nah, still love you," he said pulling Len into a bear hug.

"Wa! Haha, I love you too Oliver," Len responded, wrapping his arms around Oliver and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I swear this feels like a dream," Oliver said, breaking the kiss.

"Nope. Not a dream. You're stuck with me now," said Len.

The pair kissed one final time before Oliver stood up and said he should get dressed. Len agreed and laid back down on the bed. Oliver threw his shirt and pants from the day before on and sat back down on the bed.

"You want some breakfeast?" asked Len.

"I would love some. I'm starved," Oliver replied.

Oliver and Len sat back up and went downstairs holding hands.

"So it was you too last night," Kaito said with a devious smile.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Len asked blushing.

"Oh nothing..." Kaito said in a sing song voice.

"LEN!" yelled Rin.

"What do you want Ri- OOF!" called Len.

"Ah! Len are you ok?!" asked a concerned Oliver watching Rin half strangle Len.

"How dare you not tell me you loved Oliver!" she yelled.

"W-we only *cough* told each other last *cough* night!" he yelled back. "Rin, you're *cough* choking me!"

"Oh..." Rin said loosening her grip. "Heheh... oops..." she said akwardly walking away.

"Does everybody know?! Gosh!" Len yelled out in a frusterated tone while he stood up.

"We could all hear you last night dummy," interupted Luka. "EEH! I'm so happy for you Len!"

Len blushed and walked towards the kitchen, dodging Luka tackle. Oliver followed after.

"All right pay up losers!" yelled Meiko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Len.

"I bet that you guys would do it last night for the first time and I obviously won," she said with a devilish smile.

Len and Oliver blsuhed madly. They continued to grab their food and rushed upstairs to avoid the akwardness as Meiko collected a surprisingly large amount of cash.

"Oh god... I am so sorry for that," Len said as he set the food down.

"I-it's ok just kinda... akward..." he replied. "B-but it's fine. They're all really nice."

The two kissed and then ate in peace.

**Finished for the morning after! Lolz. Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
